Center of the Island, Loyal and Righteous
by Raiba
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a friend, from the beginning, that helped him on his way to be a ninja and his path to Hokage. M for Violence and graphic battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Center of the Island, Loyal and Righteous

**Please Read A/N**

**I don't Own Naruto or any Anime/Manga/Game references that will be in this story.**

Hello Raiba here, this is my first fan fiction. I have decided after reading many a fan fiction I am going to write one. This fic will not be a bashing, godlike, or harem fic, it will however have a smarter Naruto who does not forgive anyone immediately; also I will have my own original character that the story is based on along with Naruto. I will tolerate constructive criticism, and reviews. I will not tolerate flames that are there just to complain without having a point or reason behind it.

Naruto in this fic will be smart, but impulsive, strong, but not godlike. My OC will be there to guide Naruto and help him on his path to Hokage. He will have his own Kekkei Genkai; also he will be stronger, smarter, and much more mature than Naruto.

Again this will not be a harem fic because I find it highly unlikely that any girl or woman would share a man without killing each other, let alone three or more. So I will post a poll on which girl you would like to get together with Naruto and my OC.

Also I ask that you forgive my grammar and spelling as I am not proficient in either.

**Summary**

What would happen if Naruto had a friend that was like a brother to him in all but blood, since the beginning, and helped him through the academy, Shinobi career, all the way to him becoming Hokage?

Time Line (**BCS** (Before Cannon Start) **ACS** (After Cannon Start) the cannon starts the day of Naruto's greatest prank (painting the Hokage monument), graduation, and the day he steals the forbidden scroll of sealing when he learns Kage Bunshin (shadow clone).

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thought**_

Story Start

14 BCS Land of Iron

"Run, Karasu-chan. Get Naka out of here and get to Konoha, I will hold them off for as long as I can" Yelled a man in a black and red kimono.

"No, I can't leave you behind Genso. Nakashima needs a father" remarked Karasu who was terribly Saddened.

"You must, Naka has the gift and must survive, take him to Konoha and give him a happy life. I love you Karasu-chan. NOW LEAVE," Exclaimed Genso.

Genso looked at Karasu with tears in his eyes as he held the door closed from the raging samurai, civilians, and hired ninja.

"I love you too Genso, goodbye" Said an even sadder Karasu as she slipped down a secret trapdoor while holding a little bundle in her arms that contained a baby Nakashima. The last thing she saw before the trapdoor closed was the door being held by Genso was obliterated. She walked down the stair well to a tunnel underneath the Iron Country and out into the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country).

Three Weeks Later

For several weeks she walked through the tunnels eating rations and feeding Nakashima until she at last came to an opening in the tunnel leading up into the lush green forest on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni. For an hour she walked until she came to a small town. There she rented a room to sleep peacefully and lay Nakashima down for a nap before feeding him.

That night as Karasu slept a ninja that was hired by the samurai found her and quickly injected a needle of slow acting venom that would kill her in three weeks' time without medical help. The assassin left the room without looking back and not noticing the sleeping baby in the middle of a ring of the softest pillows in the room. Nakashima Started crying as if he sensed his mother was in pain. Upon hearing Nakashima cry Karasu awoke and felt her arm sting, as she looked down at it she cursed herself. "Damn it my senses are getting dull and I must get out of here. Come now Nakashima don't cry mommy is fine. Let's go." She told the crying baby as she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, into sleep again. The morning after, she left for Konoha.

Two and one Half Weeks Later

Two and a half weeks later Karasu arrives at the grand gates of Konoha looking as if she is about to die of exhaustion holding a healthy Nakashima in her arms. She went to the gates and asked the guards in a very desperate manner. "Please, please may I enter to see your Hokage, please help me?" As soon as the words left her mouth she collapsed and Nakashima started to cry the guards who were very alarmed at this point stood up hurriedly and called for an ANBU. An ANBU with an inu (dog) mask appeared, picked up the unconscious woman and crying baby, and then used a shunshin (body flicker) to appear in the Hokage's office. As Inu appeared in the Hokage's office he then laid Karasu and Nakashima down on the couch.

"Hokage-sama this woman here collapsed with her child outside the gates right after she pleaded to see you" Inu said in a monotone voice.

"Ah Inu-san It's good to see you, now can you please wake our guest." Minato said with slight curiosity in his voice.

"Hai" Inu replied as he began to perform a basic medical jutsu in order to wake her up and help her speak.

Karasu slowly started to awaken and as she did she began to cough violently, thus startling Nakashima Making him cry. Karasu heard this and shot up suddenly, doing so made her head hurt so she then grabbed her head in pain, making the two men in the room jump to help her. She finally let her head go and grabbed Nakashima to comfort him.

"Where am I and who are you two men" Karasu finally asked after a few minutes of rocking Nakashima.

The man in the white coat answered for the two of the men in the room. "You are in the Hokage's room, this is Inu the man who brought you here when you passed out, and I am the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I must ask this though who are you and what are your intentions here in Konoha that required you to come here looking like you are on Death's door?" The now identified Minato Replied.

"Oh, sorry Hokage-sama, my name is…cough...Karasu Yugo…cough cough… and this is my son Nakashima Yugo…cough." Karasu said heavily.

"Hokage-sama, do you know what this could mean, the last of the Yugo clan here, remember what happened to the rest of the clan." Inu whispered to Minato.

"Yugo as in Genso Yugo, you're not related are you?" Minato asked.

"Yes he is my husband, ho…cough…how do you know that name is he here…cough cough." Karasu asked desperately.

"No, I am sorry; he was a very good friend of mine. What happened?" Minato asked sincerely.

After rocking Nakashima back to sleep, and letting what Minato said sink in Karasu let lose a single tear as she knew just what happened. "He died protecting Nakashima and me from People trying to kill us …cough cough cough… allowing us to escape into the forest of Hi no Kuni." She replied.

After hearing this Minato let lose a single tear for his fallen comrade and best friend that he had not seen in many years. Finally he asked. "What happened to you Karasu and please tell me what I can do for you and Nakashima. Please tell me so I can make it up to you for not being there for Genso in his time of need."

"Hokage-sama I must ask why you are doing this for an outsider." Inu questioned.

"Inu do not question me, this is my friend's wife and I will help her if I need to." Minato snapped at Inu.

"Hokage-sama thank you for your consideration, but you can do noth…cough… nothing for me as I have be…cough cough cough… been poisoned with a slow acting poison that will kill me tonight because I could not find a cure for myself. Can you please find a home to raise Naka…cough cough…shima for me, please I beg of you Hokage-sama? Karasu begged.

I will do more than that Karasu-chan I will raise him myself and tell him who his parents were, how much you love him, and that you were great people. Minato said to Karasu as he looked at Inu to dare him to contradict what he said.

Karasu looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said. "Thank you Minato-san and would you please give him this letter when he becomes a chuunin or awakens his kekkei genkai. Goodbye Nakashima-kun I love you" Coughing one more time before closing her eyes for the last time.

Minato picked up Nakashima and said. "Kakashi leave and I will speak to you tomorrow. Now Nakashima-kun welcome to the Namikaze Family, Nakashima Tadayoshi Namikaze, Let us go meet your new mother."

Thirty Minutes Later

Namikaze Estate

"Kushina-chan I'm home and I brought a guest." Minato yelled into the house.

Kushina came running down the stairs as her beautiful crimson red hair flowed behind her as she flew into Minato's one open arm. "So who is this guest that you want me to meet Mina-kun?" Kushina asked cutely.

"He is right here, Shina-chan" Minato said showing her Nakashima.

"Kawaii, he is so cute! Now, where did you find him?" She asked curiously with a dark undertone foretelling Minato's death if he answered incorrectly.

"Now now Kushina," Minato said while backing up a bit. "This is Genso Yugo's son."

"What! Where is Genso is he here where is he." Kushina exclaimed.

"Genso, Genso is dead he died protecting young Nakashima here and his wife Karasu, who died about an hour ago on the couch in my office. She only asked that we give Nakashima a home and give him this letter when he becomes a chuunin or awakens his kekkei genkai." Minato said showing Kushina the letter.

Kushina saddened by the loss of Genso could only reply by saying. "Yes, Yes Minato."

Nakashima, who was happily asleep, woke with a start; he just looked up and smiled happy to be noticed before crying because he was hungry.

**That's it the end of chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think, goodnight and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Center of the Island, Loyal and Righteous

Chapter 2

**Please Read A/N**

I want to thank 'The Cat's Meow92' and 'BlackWolf501' for the positive review and advice for the story.

Thank you Raiba.

**I don't Own Naruto or any Anime/Manga/Game references that will be in this story.**

Time Line (**BCS** (Before Cannon Start) **ACS** (After Cannon Start) the cannon starts the day of Naruto's greatest prank (painting the Hokage monument), graduation, and the day he steals the forbidden scroll of sealing when he learns Kage Bunshin (shadow clone).

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/Summon Thought'_**

Story Start

12 BCS October 10, Konoha

Namikaze Estate 6:31 AM

"Waaaaa" cried out a baby with beautiful crimson eyes and a mop of silver hair no older than two years old.

"Minato, wake up damn it, Nakashima is awake and it's your turn to change him" exclaimed a beautiful but clearly pregnant, crimson haired woman with amethyst colored eyes.

A man with an athletic body, vibrant ocean blue eyes, and a shoulder length mane of messy blond hair replied with an intelligent grunt. He then proceeded to roll over and tries to get back to sleep but the woman then proceeded to slap him awake.

"Kushina, what happened, I'm up" he said sock at the sudden pain I his face.

The woman now known as Kushina didn't say anything but just let Nakashima cry out once more to get their attention. This seemed to get Minato in gear as he suddenly jumped up and ran to the room were Nakashima was lying down in a crib. Nakashima saw Minato come in the room and stopped crying immediately and made the sign language sign of needing to use the restroom. Minato seeing this immediately grabbed Nakashima and ran him to the changing table in the room, proceeded to change him and lay him back down in the crib, but before he could leave the silver haired baby Nakashima made the sign for hunger and then the sign for thirsty. Minato sighed, grabbed Naka, and proceeded to use his signature technique, the Hirashin (flying thunder god) to teleport himself and Nakashima with a yellow flash to the kitchen and made breakfast for Naka, Kushina, and himself. He made a nutritious shake for Nakashima and an egg breakfast for Kushina and himself. After preparing the food he called out to Kushina. "Shina-chan wake up and come get breakfast, I made eggs."

Hearing this Kushina came walking down the stairs with a spring in her step, and she said smoothly. "Why thank you Mina-kun, what brought this on?"

"Well today is the day that Tsunade that our baby, Naruto, is coming, well that and Nakashima here wanted food." Minato said sheepishly with a grin on his face and hand on his head.

Kushina only smiled while she grabbed the bottle in which Nakashima's shake was contained, turned to Naka who was sitting patiently waiting for the shake, and fed Naka who greedily drank the shake. After Nakashima finished the shake Kushina sat at the table where Minato was already sitting, patiently waiting on Kushina, with the food on the table.

Kushina sat down and spoke to Minato. "Well this certainly looks good Mina-kun let's eat and head over to the hospital to check on the baby."

"I was planning on doing so any way, and we should go see Saratobi and Biwako later on today." Minato said happily.

Kushina brightened up at the prospect of seeing their friends later and responded with joy in her voice. "That's a wonderful idea Mina-kun and we can just have an even happier day as well just being together."

Together they finished eating, Minato gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, while Kushina picked Nakashima up and went to a bathroom on the left of the kitchen to make sure he used the restroom and change him if he does. Minato flashed upstairs to seal extra food, baby wipes, and dippers into a storage seal then flashed downstairs right as Kushina finished changing Nakashima.

"Really Minato, Really" she stated with a dry look as she stared at Minato who just flashed to the door. Minato in turn just gave her a sheepish smile and opened the door for his pregnant wife. She looked at him and smiled. "Who knew you could be such a gentleman, I just hope Naka and Naruto don't pick up on your annoying 'flashing anywhere and everywhere even in the house' habit." She said with quotation fingers in the air, before she put Nakashima on top of Minato's shoulders. Nakashima who just smiled held on to Minato's head and hair all while laughing and Minato grunting slightly in pain as his hair is pulled. Kushina just smiled at the sight, before they headed out of the door.

Nakashima sitting happily atop of Minato's shoulders looked around at the surroundings as they passed through the streets, wearing a red shirt with silver stripes running through it and shorts. Kushina was wearing a yellow shirt with a red battle dress covering her body down to her ankles that had seals on the inside that cast an elaborate Genjutsu covering her body in order to make sure no one knew she is pregnant. Minato wore a long sleeve blue shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and shoulders, a green jounin flak jacket also with the Uzumaki symbol on the back parted in the front, tan military cargo pants, and his signature white jacket with red flames adjourning the bottom and the kanji for Forth Hokage on the back.

17 minutes later

Sarutobi Estate

Minato, Nakashima, and Kushina arrived at the Sarutobi estate, Minato kneeled down to let Nakashima ring the doorbell, as soon as he did that Nakashima climbed off Minato and hid behind Kushina. As soon as he did that a nineteen year old Asuma opened the door and said playfully. "Who just rang the doorbell? I don't see anyone, so I guess they don't want one of mom's cookies."

Nakashima herd this and faster than Minato's Hirashin came out from behind Kushina, grabbed onto Asuma's left leg, and proceeded to give him the ultimate Koinu no Mei Jutsu (puppy eyes technique). This action just made everyone present as they all knew how much Nakashima loved Biwako's cookies.

"Well you three had better come in Father and Mother have been waiting for you. Mom Dad, Minato Kushina, and a very avid cookie eater are here to see you." Asuma said happily to see them. "I will take Naka here into the back to play with him and give him a cookie two if he is good."

"Don't spoil him Asuma." Said a grinning Kushina as Minato just watched amused.

Asuma led them inside a spacious room with a rectangular table in the middle, three chairs surrounding it, standing out in the white paper walls of the study. Asuma let Kushina sit down, as she did the front panel of the study opened reveling a middle aged man and woman, both wearing a white robe over a black kimono, the man had his hair standing up even though it was grey, his face had evident laugh and wrinkle lines running through it with a few moles dotting it, and the woman had also greying hair tied up in a topknot, also with wrinkle lines showing on her face. They walked into the room and sat down in the chairs and smiled at the young child pulling at Asuma's pant leg trying to get him to play with him.

"Go on Asuma, go play with Nakashima and give him a cookie for being so cute." Biwako said happy to see the young child's antics.

Asuma left the room using the back panel with a grin on his face and a happy Nakashima holding his hand following him. As soon as the panel shut the air in the room grew tense, Minato quickly activate a privacy seal and said in a serious tone. "We need to discuss the preparations for tonight. Also I have written this letter should anything happen to us during the resealing and we don't make it. You know, prepare for the worst, and hope for the best." He gave Hiruzen a letter with a blood seal on it.

"Minato-san please don't speak like that." Biwako said.

"Oh, I am only preparing for the worst, Hiruzen you know Jiraiya's paranoia, as he did teach me that was one thing he pounded into my head."

"Minato-kun please let us get strait to the point. You are right and we have a place ready for this just in case, it is a secret location and I believe you will be there for the strengthening of the seal." Hiruzen said seriously.

Minato replied in the same manor "Of course I will be there, for the birth and resealing, but first I must get everything prepared. Minato then flashed out of the room to his own study to prepare supplies for the sealing, fixing Kushina's seal, or resealing the Kyuubi, before flashing back.

"You must know we have done this once before, for Mito-sama as the seal nearly failed when she gave birth." Biwako said to help relieve the tension.

Kushina looked at Biwako and Hiruzen and said. "Yes I know, we have discussed this before, now can I ask where this location will be?"

Hiruzen replied "Naturally I will have Biwako bring you there, but I shall not say right now. We will have Taji from the ANBU, Biwako for Naruto's birth, and of course Minato." Biwako stated. "As you know this must be kept top secret."

"Of course Biwako-sama can you please show me the way?" Kushina asked sadly.

They all got up right as Minato flashed back into the room. "Hey everybody did I miss anything?" He asked jokingly before deactivating the privacy seal.

"No not at all." Hiruzen said "Asuma can you please come here a moment."

Soon after the back panel opened and Asuma came in carrying Nakashima on his shoulders who was enjoying one of Biwako's cookies.

"Asuma, how many Cookies ha Naka-kun had." Kushina asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Only one Kushina, only one." Asuma said while backing up.

Kushina than looked up to Nakashima who had the cookie in his mouth and saw Kushina looking at him, he held up four fingers to show how many cookies he had.

Kushina then turned her glare to Asuma. "Oh you little traitor you are so dead when you are old enough to defend yourself." Asuma said to Nakashima who was blissfully unaware at what Asuma said because he was finishing the cookie.

Minato grabbed Kushina fearing what she was about to do to Asuma, if she got lose.

"Asuma, please would you watch Nakashima tonight, and get out of here as fast as you can before Kushina kills you in many horrible ways even Jiraiya wouldn't get up from. Also no more cokies" Hiruzen said giving Nakashima to Asuma. He took Naka and ran faster than a standard shunshin.

Minato let Kushina go and said "well I have to get to my office; I will meet you at the secret place." He kissed her and flashed to his office.

Biwako took Kushina and they left to the secret place.

Seven min. later

By Uchiha Compound

"Kushi-chan, how are you." Shouted a beautiful woman with black hair reaching down her back, charcoal eyes, wearing a dark blue and black formal kimono, and holding a tinny bundle witch contained a baby with a small amount black hair, and was sleeping soundly.

"Mikoto-chan how are you? Did you have a girl?" Asked a curious Kushina.

"Kushina we don't have time." Biwako whispered.

"Oh no, Sasuke here is a boy, and I am fine." Mikoto smiled.

"Sasuke as in the Third's father." Kushina asked.

"Yes, because I know he will be a great ninja one day" Mikoto stated. "Hey aren't you due any time now, shouldn't you pick a name before it's too late."

Kuahina perked up slightly and said "of course we have a name, Naruto; Jiraiya helped us pick his name out. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto can be friends." Suddenly Kushina's mood darkened and asked "by the way… does it hurt? Like bad."

"Oh my… even the great Kushina is afraid of something, I'll be." Mikoto said with mock shock.

Biwako grabbed a flailing Kushina by her collar and said dryly "come on we don't have all day."

"Oh sorry, bye!" Exclaimed a running Kushina.

Mikoto could only smile and wave at the scene before her and say "goodbye Kushina I will see you later."

Biwako turned to Kushina and said "Remember, we need to keep your birth classified. Try not to talk to anybody while we are on the move. Even your friends."

"Right sorry." Kushina said sheepishly.

"Also us leaving the village is classified as well, so don't go screaming your head off when the contractions start."

"R…right."

Same time

Hokage's Office

"Get me Taji from ANBU here now." Minato said to one of the hidden ANBU in his office. The ANBU in the right corner next to the door shunshined out of the office. Minato then called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (shadow clone technique) and formed a seal less clone and commanded it to finish the paper work. The clone got to work on the paperwork and Minato turned to his Hidden ANBU in the room and said "should Hiruzen ever become Hokage again never tell him my secret." He saw three sweat drops and sighed. At that moment two ANBU shunshined into the room and the first went back to his corner of the office.

"Hokage-sama, reporting for duty." The ANBU said.

"Lose the mask and come with me." Minato commanded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Taji said.

The real Minato Grabbed Taji's shoulder and flashed both of them to the secret place.

Same time

Sarutobi Estate

"Dang it Nakashima, You're going to be the death of me." Asuma said still afraid of what Kushina was going to do to him. Nakashima could only squeak cutely in response. "you're lucky you are cute."

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I have one thing to say Windows 8 sucks. My opinion don't say anything if you don't think so. Goodnight.**

**Raiba**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Own Naruto or any Anime/Manga/Game references that will be in this story.**

Time Line (**BCS** (Before Cannon Start) **ACS** (After Cannon Start) the cannon starts the day of Naruto's greatest prank (painting the Hokage monument), graduation, and the day he steals the forbidden scroll of sealing when he learns Kage Bunshin (shadow clone).

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/Summon Thought'_**

Story Start

12 BCS October 10, Konoha

Secret place 9:21 PM

"OH GOD IT HURRRRRRRRRRRRRTS!" screamed a very pained Kushina going into labor "KRAAAAAAAA!"

"I've never seen Kushina in so much pain before… are you sure she is all right." Minato said.

"She is fine. Keep your eyes on the seal Minato." Biwako commanded.

Minato readjusted his flow of chakra on the seal over Kushina's stomach.

Kushina feeling the force of the Kyuubi screamed in pain once again.

'It's so strong; I can feel the fox struggling to break out.' Minato thought in concern for Kushina then exclaimed "Hang in there Kushina. Hang in there Naruto."

"MMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Kushina cried out.

"The head is out almost there, Kushina." Biwako said calmly.

"Keep going, Kushina-san." Taji said.

"Narutooo, get out here! And Kyuubi, you stay right where you are!" Minato exclaimed.

"MMMNH…" Kushina moaned.

"Uwaaa! Uwaaa!" Screamed a baby boy with whiskers, and blond hair.

"Get the hot water. Now!" Biwako commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" said the Taji.

"Kushina, are you all right." Minato asked concerned.

"Minato if you ever get me pregnant again I will kill you." Kushina said in a deathly serious voice promising pain.

Minato just sweat dropped and dead paned "Yah your fine."

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy." Said Taji.

"Naruto, I finally get to meet you…" Kushina said crying.

Minato wiping a tear away he said "Ha ha, look at me, I am a father.

"Ok Kushina, I know your exhausted form child birth but we've got to get the Kyuubi completely sealed." Minato said seriously.

"Right" Kushina replied tiredly.

"Slirsh, Thunk, Thunk"

"Biwako-sama, Taji."

"Forth Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." Said a man in a black hooded robe wearing a mask with one eyehole with a flame like pattern around it.

'Who is this guy and how did he make it around the barrier?' Minato thought.

"Gahhhh!" screamed Kushina as she felt the seal loosen even more as the seal started to bubble up wards almost breaking the skin.

"Kushina! The seal it's not yet finished!" yelled a very troubled Minato.

"Back away from the Jinchuuriki, or don't you care if your son dies." Commanded the man in black while holding a kunai to Naruto.

"Hold it. J…just calm down!" Exclaimed Minato as Kushina cried out in pain again.

"You should take your own advice Minato, I am perfectly calm." The man said before throwing Naruto up into the air poising the kunai to strike.

"Naruto!" Cried out an very scared Kushina before Minato quickly jumped through the air saving Naruto from being impaled and sticking to the wall of the cave.

"You certainly live up to your moniker 'The Yellow Flash.' But what now? The man stated calmly.

Minato herd the exploding tags sizzling so he quickly swapped the blankets on Naruto using an advanced Kawarimi no jutsu (body switching technique) and flashed out of the room before the tags exploded.

"Minato, Naruto!" Screamed Kushina who had feared they had been killed.

Minato had flashed outside of the room and into the forest clearing outside the cave.

"Thank god, you're not hurt, Naruto." Minato said before realizing. 'Damn it, he got me to use my Hirashin to separate us.' Before flashing into the room with the Sealing alter in it.

Same time somewhere else

"What are you after?" Yelled an emotionally exhausted Kushina, who was chained to chained to several rocks with her in the center.

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach to use it to destroy Konoha." The man in the black robe and white mask said calmly.

"Wha… What?" Kushina whispered in shock.

"Minato's Hirashin uses special markings allowing him to instantly move from one location to the next. The man said. "I see he incorporated his marking into your seal so he would always be there to protect you, but I managed to get him away from you, and the seal has been greatly weakened by child birth… do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment?" The man's single Sharingan spinning rapidly. Seeing this Kushina was shocked beyond shocked in fact.

Same time Secret place

"You'll be safe here." Minato said to a sleeping Naruto as he tucked him into a bed. "Now I must go to save your mom."

Same time with Kushina and the Masked Man

"Ghaaaaaaaahhhh!" screamed Kushina as soon as the Kyuubi was being ripped from her.

"Kyuubi come forth!" Exclaimed the man excitedly.

"Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roared a giant fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

"Now we head to Konoha." The man said happily.

"No… stop!" Kushina exclaimed.

The man just looked at Kushina and sighed "you know the Uzumaki clan really is something special, even wrenching a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you strait away." He sighed again and he looked the Kyuubi putting him under the most powerful genjutsu he had using his Sharingan. The made the Kyuubi enraged and he poised himself to strike and kill Kushina. "It is only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its own Jinchuuriki in the end." The man said right as the Kyuubi strikes the ground where Kushina is lying. "A small flash of hope. But it is too late." The man stated as he saw a flash of yellow appear above the tree line. As it dispersed Minato was standing atop the trees holding Kushina in his arms bridal style.

"Minato… is Naruto okay?" Kushina asked softly.

"Yes, Naruto is fine and I hid him someplace safe." Minato said.

"Oh thank god, Minato stop him… and stop the Kyuubi, there heading towards the village."

"Of course." Minato said before flashing to the room that held Naruto.

The man looked at the Kyuubi before saying "gone again… no matter onward to the leaf."

Same time

Secret place

"Why?" Kushina questioned.

Minato just laid Kushina down next to Naruto. "Never mind why… Just stay with Naruto."

At this Kushina with tears coming out of her eyes laid with Naruto cradling him in her arms, Minato looked at this and herd Kushina speak "Naruto…. Minato, good luck and thank you." Minato just smiled and flashed out.

Same time Uchiha Compund

A young Itachi was holding Sasuke in a bundle thought as he had a sense foreboding. 'What is this terrible feeling I have?' He thought. 'Why did mom and dad have to go out tonight?' "Don't cry Sasuke your big brother is here to protect you. No matter what happens."

Else were in Konoha

Kakashi in his ANBU armor and Gai; a man with balck hair in a bowl cut hair style, eybrows that would make Zeus's beard jealous, and wearing a hideous green spandex like jumpsuit, with his headband with the Konoha leaf insignia around his waist, were walking down the road arguing about something useless. "Why don't we just go with rock, paper, scissors today." Kakashi said in a nonchalant tone.

Gai responded furiously. "No today I want a more hot blooded contest, and you call yourself my rival."

"Hey Gai, do you feel like something is off. Like there is a chill in the air."

"Why do you have to be like this, so unyouthful, we will only be young once?"

Sarutobi Estate

Hiruzen was sitting in his study working on clan problems before he felt the demonic presence of the Kyuubi. 'No it couldn't be,' "Asuma get Nakashima and get yourself out of here. Get him to safety!" Hiruzen yelled to Asuma before he summoned the boss monkey king Emma who transformed into the adamantine staff, and summoned his battle armor and downed it. Asuma ran in to the room asking what the problem is.

"No time Asuma, it's the Kyuubi; take Nakashima to Kushina in the house a mile behind the Hokage Monument in a clearing to the south. Afterwards help get the civilians to safety." Hiruzen said seriously.

"Hai (yes) Hokage-sama, and be careful father."

"No time to talk, get moving."

Asuma ran out of the room, grabbed Naka, and shunshined as fast as he could to Kushina's location, Hiruzen shunshined out of his study.

Secret place five minutes later

Asuma ran into the clearing only to find a bunch of dead bodies on the ground. He ran inside the house that wasn't destroyed.

"Kushina-sama, where are you, Kushina-sama!" Asuma yelled out looking for her.

Kushina sat up with tears still in her eyes and looked at Asuma. "Why are you here, Asuma, and can you please stop yelling, Naruto-kun is still sleeping." She whispered barley able to speak any way.

"Mommy, mommy!" squeaked out Nakashima running to her from behind Asuma. Kushina smiled happily and hugged Nakashima who hugged her back. Nakashima turned his attention to a sleeping Naruto on the mat Next to Kushina and walked over to him and looked at him curiously.

Kushina smiled at the sight "Nakashima say hello to your new little brother, Naruto." At this Nakashima didn't say hello he just moved next to Naruto picked him up and held him before lying next to him and falling asleep.

"Now, Asuma mind telling me why you brought Nakashima?" Kushina whispered coldly.

Asuma gulped before explaining why Hiruzen sent him. This just made Kushina smile and laugh defusing the tension that Asuma had.

"Thank you Asuma; now evacuate those civilians before I get Minato to give D rank missions for a month."

That got Asuma to move almost as fast as Nakashima when he wants one of Biwako's cookies.

Konoha Streets same time

The man in the black robe yelled out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning technique)" and he slammed his hand on the ground, an intricate seal array appeared and the Great Fox Kyuubi was summoned to the center of Konoha. "Attack demon fox" and Kyuubi flew in to a blind rage destroying all it could in its path.

Shouts of "what's happening," "it can't be," and "it's the Kyuubi, run" were heard all around from civilians and shinobi (ninja) alike.

The Kyuubi roared again as the third Hokage Hiruzen appeared on one of the buildings behind it. An ANBU appeared in front of him and said. "Hokage-sama, it's the Kyuubi it is attacking."

"I know I will hold it off, you and the other ANBU gather and protect the civilians." Hiruzen ordered. 'I wonder if Kushina's seal failed.'

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU said before shunshining to help the civilians.

On top of the Hokage monument

Minato stood atop the Hokage monument waiting for the Kyuubi to turn toward him. He thought this and saw the Kyuubi turn to face him before he started to form a bijuudama (tailed beast bomb). 'Noticed me already' Minato thought as he formed several hand seals and held out a Hirashin mark three pronged kunai. The Kyuubi released the bijuudama only for it to be absorbed into the kunai.

'I need to find a place to release this now.' He thought before applying chakra to this seal and flashing the bijuudama to a seal on a deserted battle field in the land of stone close to Iwagakure (rock village).

The Kyuubi was then distracted by shinobi surrounding it rallied by Hiruzen to fight it.

Minato felt a presence behind him and swung his arm with a three pronged kunai in his hand poised to kill the attacker but his arm and kunai fazed though the man's body only to be caught by the man's hand, the man said at this "You will face me," than the space around Minato's arm started to collapse on itself, "and we are done." Minato flashed outside the house were Kushina was being held. "Well maybe I should start warping him right as I catch him, but damn he is fast." The man said to himself before he warped the space around himself to appear next to Minato.

'Damn it, my attack passed right through him but he was solid when he grabbed me before trying to suck me into the dimensional hole. What was that jutsu?' Minato scolded himself.

The space in front of him distorted and the man in black appeared. "You will not escape me." He said.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked after coming to a conclusion after seeing his space-time jutsu, how he fought, and how he found and bypassed the barrier surrounding them during Kushina's child birth. "No you couldn't be though he is long dead." The man just shrugged and removed his hood revealing his short and spikey black hair.

"Well I wouldn't know about that." The now identified Madara said calmly.

Minato just stated in response. "Well it doesn't matter who you are. Now why are you attacking Konoha?"

"Oh you know, it is fun and it is a part of my plan to start a war to bring peace."

'This man is incredible, being able to control the Kyuubi is no easy feat, and he could easily be more dangerous than the Kyuubi if I don't kill him now.' Minato thought.

They charged at each other only for Minato to faze through Madara and get ensnared by the chains coming out behind him. They turn again to face each other and Minato thought. 'He is only solid when he strikes or counter strikes.' They charged again but Minato threw a Hirashin kunai threw his head and charged a Rasengan (spiral sphere) and as they were about to clash Minato flashed behind Madara and stiked him in the back grinding flesh and bone. "That Uchiha Madara was Hirashin level two." Madara went intangible before he could be killed and got up soon after only to be hit in the back form Minato flashing to a mark on Madara's back he placed. 'Damn it he must have marked me with a Hirashin marker when he hit me with the rasengan.' Madara thought. He was hit again but instead of being blown back a cancelation contract seal appeared. "Oh are you trying to release the control of the Kyuubi." Madara said to Minato.

"No he is already free of your control."

Madara started to warp the space around him and said "You deserve the title of Fourth Hokage… you managed to wound me and wrench control of the Kyuubi form my power in one move, but someday it will be mine again. The fox and this whole world will bow to my will because there are many doors still open to me." He finished before vanishing completely.

'Something tells me he wasn't lying.' Minato thought.

Minutes earlier in the center of Konoha

In the eyes of the Kyuubi the spinning Sharingan disappeared and went back to being a black slit in a crimson orb. The giant rust orange fox with a red muzzle and four red paws roared out in freedom. "Graaawww!" but was pissed off and continued to destroy Konoha.

"Everybody continue setting traps and slowing down the beast." Ordered Hiruzen. "We must keep it occupied until the fourth comes." ANBU were escorting civilians forcibly out of harm's way while Shinobi were creating traps and other distractions for the great beast.

Soon the Kyuubi was charging another bijuudama when a shout was heard across the field. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and a giant plume of chakra smoke appeared and out of the smoke came a toad rivaling the size of the Kyuubi wearing a blue hayori with a white sash holding a giant chokoto, the toad had tribal tattoos adorning his chest and bottom of his face, his face had an elongated scar running down the left side of his face. "Gamabunta I need you to hold of the Kyuubi for as long as you can."

"I will try Minato, but even I cannot hold it off for long. Do whatever it is you are going to do quickly." Gamabunta said seriously before he leaped into the air over the Kyuubi allowing Minato jump off and land on top of and even more agitated Kyuubi who lost centration of the bijuudama and right before it exploded in his face Minato Hirashined the both of them to the secret house. The shockwave of the destroyed bijuudama knocked Minato off his head and destroyed the front of the house where Kushina and the boys were at. Kushina barely covered the boys before the front was obliterated. The Kyuubi was knocked off balance and fell over only to be caught in Kushina's clear blue chakra chains to pin it down.

Minato got up and crawled over to where Kushina was kneeling with both Nakashima and Naruto under her arms. Nakashima just looked at Kushina than to Minato and then back to Kushina only to start crying at the looks of pain and sadness passing between them while Naruto was crying about being woken up.

"I am sorry Naruto I didn't mean to wake you and Nakashima–kun it is okay we are fine and we love you. Minato I will seal the Kyuubi back into myself before I die that way we will have time before it come back… it is the only way to save you three with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything." Kushina said with a haggard look with bags under her eyes but a smile on her face.

Minato looked at her in shock. "Kushina… you… you made me your husband and this boy's father and I…"

Kushina cut him off before he could finish speaking "Minato don't look so sad, I am… I'm happy… happy that you loved me, happy that this is our son's and Nakashima's brother's birthday. Like… if I could imagine me surviving… and the four of us living together. I can't think of anything… beyond I'd be so happy. If I had any regrets it is not being able to see Naruto and Nakashima grow up to be happy." At this Minato started to cry slowly.

"Kushina you do not need to take the fox with you, we can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time. I will seal the last of our chakra away inside Naruto with an eight trigrams seal then seal the fox away using a seal only a non jinchuuriki can use the 'Shiki Fuujin' (dead demon seal)." Minato said shedding the last tear seriously.

"But that jutsu, the user will…"

"But I will only seal half of the fox's power… it is just too great, physically and conceptually impossible to seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a jinchuuriki; the balance of the tailed beast will be destroyed. But with the shiki fuujin I can permanently seal half of the fox's power along with myself. The remaining half… I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the eight trigrams seal. I know what you're going to say… but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, with a great disaster! Tonight I've confirmed two things; the first being that the masked man is going to be the harbinger of destruction, and Naruto will be the one to stop him with Nakashima by his side. The jinchuuriki who will blaze a trail to the future I just know it, and with Nakashima by his side he will never be alone." Minato continued. At that moment Hiruzen appeared right as Minato started going through the nine hand seals.

"But Minato…" Kushina started but was cut off again.

"Have faith Kushina my love he is our son after all." Minato stated finishing the seals. "After I finish your remaining chakra will be sealed into him along with mine and we will see him again sooner than you think, you to help him control the fox's chakra."

"Why, why the shiki fuujin there is no reason for you to die… just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he is older. I wanted you to be there for him… to raise him, why." Kushina asked pleadingly. "Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the Bijuu (tailed beast)… to save the village and the country… why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

Minato just looked a Kushina with love in his eyes "Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child, you should understand you saw your own country fall apart, you know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family… of shinobi. Besides, even if I lived I would be no substitute for you." Kushina looked at him in shock. "There are things that Naruto and Nakashima need to be told, things I could never say myself. That is the mother's job and I need you to carry it out even if you have only the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you it is for Naruto. Dying to make a better life for his son, that… that is the father's job and so let me handle that."

Outside the barrier

Hiruzen looked at the struggling fox and then to Minato. "Those markings it can't be… the shiki fuujin?"

"Third what is happening" An ANBU appeared at hi said asked.

"It's too late they have already put up a barrier around the fox. Whatever they are doing they are doing it alone."

Inside the barrier

"Damn you Fourth Hokage!" the Kyuubi screamed as the Shinigami riped the chakra out of him and placed it inside of Minato.

"Now for the eight trigrams seal, I am sorry I am going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto." Minato thought aloud.

Kushina started coughing and her chains weakened and the Kyuubi launched his for paw at the altar, were the sealing was commencing and Naruto was lying. Kushina and Minato saw this and threw themselves in the way protecting Naruto and allowing the Shinigami to rip the rest of the fox's chakra and soul out to seal it in the child Naruto. This made the body of the Kyuubi withered and died fading away.

"If it is the father's job to protect our sons then the mother should be better at it then. You know this is the second argument you have won. Let's leave it at that." Kushina said weakly.

Minato smiled and said sadly "Thank you Kushina, Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A toad siting in the lotus position appeared. "Gamatora no time to explain, I want you to take the key to the seal and take it to Jiraiya." He barley finished before he felt his chakra leave him and soul getting tugged on.

"Naruto, Nakashima grow up healthy, and take this advice one, don't stay up to late, take your bathes every day, and always work hard, two don't drink until your twenty one, three don't borrow money if you can help it, and four the most important, stay away from Jiraiya's personal habits." Kushina smiled sadly as Nakashima held onto her words still crying as he latched himself on to her arm. "Minato I am so sorry I took up all of your time."

"Nakashima" Minato looked at the boy and he looked back at Minato, "I am sorry Nakashima take care of your brother and the both of you listen to Kushina. Also one piece of advice I can give as a father respect women and girls, don't hurt them and forgive the ones you love and forgive those who hurt you for they can be your greatest allies."

Outside the barrier

"No Minato intends to make their boy a jinchuuriki. I see." Said a saddened Hiruzen before everyone in the clearing heard the very distinct distinct voice of Minato.

"Seal, eight trigrams, shiki fuujin!"

**Chapter end**

**Thank you for waiting on this chapter. This is the last chapter before I get to the canon story line. I will explain Minato's relationship with Genso later on with the letter left from Karasu and more. **

**Also I have created a poll for which girl Naruto will get as a girl friend later on in the story. The choices are Hinata, Hanabi, Ten Ten, Sakara, or Ino. **

**Arigato and Ja'ne (thank you and goodbye) Raiba.**


	4. Chapter 1 Graduation day

Chapter 1

Graduation Day

**I don't Own Naruto or any Anime/Manga/Game references that will be in this story.**

**Please forgive the late update, I won't make an excuse, just that I became lazy after losing ten pages of work because my laptop died on me oh well I fixed it and hear it is.**

Time Line (**BCS** (Before Cannon Start) **ACS** (After Cannon Start) the cannon starts the day of Naruto's greatest prank (painting the Hokage monument), graduation, and the day he steals the forbidden scroll of sealing when he learns Kage Bunshin (shadow clone).

Break in the story time skip

Minor time skip or P.O.V. (point of view) shift

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

**_'Demon/Summon Thought'_**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

Story Start

0 CS

In front of the Hokage Monument

"Look at what the demon has done," a random civilian shouted. "Not the Hokage Monument too."

A shinobi who looked disgusted stated "this is the sixth time this week, first the Uchiha compound then the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame and Akimichi compounds in that order," as his counted on his fingers.

~Flashback~

Five days ago

A half-naked Sasuke Uchiha was running around the village. He was searching for all of his clothes which had been stolen from all the Uchiha rooms around the compound, including off his own body (he is a heavy sleeper), tie-died neon colors such as pink, orange, and green, and strung up around the village. It also did not help that a letter containing his predicament went straight to all forty-seven of his insane pre-teen, teen, and older fan girls around the village. They had been chasing him for three straight hours while he ducked and dodged his way through the insane fan girls, alley ways, and irate people trying to get on with their lives. Sasuke had learned a terrible lesson that day two in fact, one stay away from hormonal teenaged fan girls least he get raped and two never leave home without a shirt and a backup pair of clothes.

~The next day~

The Hyuuga compound was found bombed with so much neon paint it could have been seen from space, in fact to look at it from a bird's eye point of view it looked like a multicolored fox with nine tails in an intricate swirl pattern and a crown upon its head. Whilst from the ground it looked like a modern art exhibit were the artist was a baby throwing paint on a canvas. A picture of what the compound looked like from above was put on top of the Hyuuga symbol marking the compound. Needless to say not only were they publicly shamed the guards all were punished within an inch of their lives because they did not see the intruder who not only had the time to set up this elaborate prank and mark their clan symbol as well.

~The third day~

The Yamanaka clan woke up with each of their rooms painted in a rainbow flurry of neon colors that each depicted the worst terror of the Yamanaka clan members traumatizing most and blinding some leaving a trial of paint to the central building were the clan head and his family lived. The event lead to the traumatizing and blinding mural of the clan head Inoichi, riding a flying rainbow colored unicorn, with his long golden hair flowing behind him, one of his arms raised to the heavens holding in his hand a silver long sword that was double edged and had an emerald in its pommel and three large diamonds in the cross guard. The most disturbing thing about the mural was the fact the in the picture Inoichi was bare chested and had muscles that would make the hulk look weak and behind the shocking winged unicorn riding Inoichi was a landscape that was just beautiful and colorful with somany shades of neon colors overlapping to form new ones in a mountain, river, and forest. Many of the clan members looked at the extremely gay mural with shock evident in their eyes; they became much more shocked when Inoichi himself came out with a dazed expression to see the mural.

"Nooooooooo, how did they know, how did they know my greatest and most secret dream, that I have had since I was young?" Inoichi cried out to the heavens and started to cry in shame "why would any man do this it is not right."

This scene was forever imprinted in the minds of the Yamanaka clan members as well as the unnatural fear of neon colors.

~Day four~

The Nara compound seated on the edge of the forest next to the Aburame and Yamanaka compounds, had hundreds of deer, doe, and fawns that the deer was the clan's iconic animal. The day had started normal enough as the lazy male members had woken up but refused to move from their beds before the women of the compound (ranged from little sisters to mothers) yelled and frightened the men out of their beds to breakfast. About an hour of yelling and flying pans (never piss of a Nara woman) the males had gotten out of their houses to go to work (merchants, shinobi, etc.) only to walk out of their houses to find hundreds of dogs ranging from the sizes of Belgium Shepherds to that of a mini tractor chasing their deer around, some trying to eat them others trying to mate with the doe.

"Not the deer, never again, what vengeful and angry Kami (god) did we piss off for this treatment!" Wailed an anguished man in shinobi pants with a jounin flak jacket covering a white tee shirt with the Nara clan symbol on it, who was named Shikaku.

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka compound the clan leader, a woman named Tsume was furious at finding instead of dogs in their kennels, there were cat hundreds of angry wet cats.

"Damn that orange wearing bastard!"

~The Final Day~

Several people were seen running away from a five star Akimichi restaurant holding their stomachs screaming something about diarrhea and not coming back.

The head chief Chouza who was also a Shinobi was screaming in rage, pain, and sadness of his loss of customers and terrible food as his entire family are food coinsures.

"Not the food anything but the food and customers!"

Else ware at the Aburame compound the only thing that happened was that at the same time simultaneously sneezed causing their untrained Kikaichuu bugs to be startled and they attacked the normally stoic Aburame clan were running around in a panic trying to calm the bugs. Not noticing a shadow above the compound walls taking pictures of the unorganized clan running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

~Flashback end~

These pranks had set all the main clans backs and shamed them terribly. Everyone knew who it was but nobody knew how he had pulled off his pranks, all they knew was that 'the demon' had pulled them off. None of the bystanders saw the culprit wearing the extremely horrendous 'kill me neon orange' jumpsuit with blue shoulders and the Uzumaki symbol on the back, start jumping across the rooftops toward the 'Shinobi Academy'.

Naruto Uzumaki an orange wearing shinobi in training on his way to the academy for his graduation and finally become a Genin (low level ninja). He arrived at large four story building that was built in the traditional Japanese temple and jumped through the window on the fourth story into a classroom and sat down in the back row of seats right before kids his age started coming in the room. The kids were heirs and heiresses of the major clans he pranked they are Shikamaru Nara a lazy boy who would rather sleep his problems away then solve them, Ino Yamanaka a pretty girl who has major fan girlish attitude pointed at Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi a large boned kid that was always eating and freaked out and got mad if someone mentioned the word fat in his presence and would go on a rampage, Shino Aburame a boy who was calm and calculative usually hiding behind a trench coat and dark tinted circular glasses (no one ever sees he eyes), Hinata Hyuuga a shy girl who would always stutter and in Naruto's presence she would blush heavily and sometimes pass out, Kiba Inuzuka was a brash and impulsive but loyal boy with a small ningen (animal companion, I could be wrong but I do not care) atop his head, Akumaru was the whitepuppy atop Kiba's head and was a very loyal but small puppy, and Sasuke Uchiha named after the third Hokage Hiruzen's father witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of his brother Itachi and was in a constant state of brooding trying to contemplate how to kill Itachi. After the clan heirs and heiresses filed in the civilian fan club of one Sasuke Uchiha led by a pink haired banshee of a bubblegum girl with pink hair and an overly large forehead visible her name Sakura Haruno. At this time many of the fan girls were fawning over Sasuke while Ino and Sakura were having a cat fight slapping each other over who gets Saskue's affection and who sits next to him.

"Hang on where is Naruto he is usually asking me for a date by now?" Sakura questioned Ino as they stopped slapping each other.

"I don't know forehead, and who cares. Do you care?"

"No of course not."

"Will both of you shut up." A Kiba pleaded covering his ears as Akumaru was whimpered.

"Shut up Kiba." They both said in union before they started bickering again about Sasuke.

"Alright, all of you sit down and shut up." The new voice of a man resonated throughout the large room. The man Iruka Umino a chuunin of average height, a scar across the bridge of his nose, brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a spiky pony tail, he was followed by another chuunin. Mizuki Miki was also a chuunin of average height, his eyes are black, and he has shoulder length silver hair with a bandana like forehead protector. "Mizuki, will you pass out the exam please, while I explain? Alright everybody listen up and listen well, this exam will last one hour and you may begin when Mizuki returns to the front. Got it memorized."

Mizuki was walking down the aisle handing out exams and thinking about how he would trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. He finally reached the final row where Naruto was sitting and passed him a test while subtly placing a Genjutsu over the paper that made all questions on it the chuunin exam questions.

'Well damn it Mizuki-teme' Naruto thought to himself 'that teme placed a Genjutsu over my test.' "Genjutsu kai" Naruto released the genjutsu just as Mizuki turned around and faced the class barely missing Naruto release the genjutsu.

"Begin." Commanded Iruka loudly.

Naruto looked at the actual test and sighed 'I knew the exam would be easy but this, this is just insulting. I guess that I will just answer half the questions correctly. Oh well.' Naruto went over the test and answered the exact amount of questions needed to pass. After he laid his head on the desk and fell into a light sleep.

After fifty three minutes of sleeping he awoke to Iruka announcing the end of the exam. He gave the exam to a passing teacher and got up to walk out the door for the shurikenjutsu and taijutsu portions.

Outside on the training grounds stood the final year of students in the academy. In front of the students stood Iruka and Mizuki , and behind them stood ten targets for the shurikenjutsu exam.

"Now listen up, we are about to begin the shurikenjutsu portion of the final exam. You start out with twenty points; you have ten shuriken and ten kunai. You must have at least fourteen points to pass the exam. If you miss a target or don't get the kunai to stick to a target you lose a point, you all got it memorized, because I am not telling you again. "Iruka said sternly "Now I want you to move to different targets." The twenty seven students moved toward the ten targets and lined up, one at each target. "Begin!"

After the first twenty five students went only two remained the first Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke lined up his ten shots with the shuriken and right before he released his club of rabid fan-girls screamed trying to cheer on Sasuke, this only made him lose concentration and miss one of the shuriken giving him a nine out of ten on shuriken. He then picked up the kunai and threw them all perfectly in the center of the target not missing one giving him a kunai score of ten out of ten and an overall score of nineteen out of twenty.

"Thank you Sasuke, move towards the taijutsu arena." Iruka said "Naruto your up."

Naruto then stepped up and grabbed the shuriken and kunai; looking at them he saw they were dull. 'Damn you Mizuki, don't think for a moment I don't know this is an attempt to hinder me.' Naruto lined himself up and threw the shuriken into the target purposely missed three, giving him a score of seven out of ten in shuriken. Next he took the kunai and threw them expertly but again missing three giving him another score of seven out of ten, thus getting an overall score of fourteen out of ten.

"Naruto, you barely passed even Shikamaru and Kiba did better, please be careful. Head to the taijutsu arena and get ready for a fight. Ya got it memorized."

"Now for the taijutsu portion of the physical examination, you will all be paired up with a different instructor; we have only have nine instructors so seven students per instructor. In order for the instructors to equally get seven students you will pick up a number from the box at the door leading to the training arena. Have you all got it memorized yet?" Iruka smirked as most of Sasukes fan-girls yelled at not being able to watch him fight. "You all will spar with one of the chuunin instructors here and in order to pass you have to last at least three minutes or land one hit on the instructor, remember they will be going easy on you at a power of low genin." Sasuke only smiled at the idea of being able to fight a chuunin. "After you fight come back into the building and get ready to perform the final test."

Naruto just yawned and walked forward to grab a number first. He reached his hand down into the box and pulled out a slip of paper with the number seven on it. Naruto calmly moved to area seven, the instructor of area seven was a fairly tall chuunin about twice Naruto's own height; the chuunin had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked at Naruto and sighed as he knew of Naruto's past beatings. This would not stop him from administering the test properly though. "Well Naruto are you ready?" The instructor asked as he dropped into his stance. Naruto did the same but purposely put flaws into it to lower his points. Naruto waited on the instructor to make the first move, the instructor moved in to throw a low uppercut at Naruto only for him to back up and avoid it. Naruto the kicked at the instructor as he was charging at him for another punch, at the last moment the instructor moved out of the way and hit Naruto in the chest. Taken aback from the hit Naruto breathed heavily, he sidestepped another punch coming at him. The instructor smirked and upped his power and speed a little bit and was happy when Naruto dodged another punch and retaliated with a quick jab to the instructor's abdomen effectively ending the sparing match with a minute and three seconds left. Naruto thanked the instructor. He left the testing area and headed towards the academy to finish the exam.

Once inside he went to the testing area where he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka looked at Naruto happily as he read the report about his taijutsu exam, Mizuki on the other hand was wearing a smirk that practically said I know something you don't while thinking, 'That demon brat will fail here, I know and so does Iruka, that he can't perform a Bunshin let alone three. Once he fails I will get the scroll and I will kill him.'

"Alright Naruto in order for you to pass you must perform the three basic academy ninjutsu; bunshin no jutsu (clone technique), kawarimi no jutsu (change of body stance technique or substitution technique), and henge no jutsu (transformation technique). For the bunshin no jutsu you may perform any style bunshin be it mizu-bunshin no jutsu, iwa-bunshin no jutsu, kumo-bunshin no jutsu, or any other variation you know if you cannot perform the standard bunshin no jutsu." Iruka said smiling knowing it was not exactly regulation but still gave Naruto a chance to pass. Mizuki on the other hand was inwardly seething 'that idiot is going to ruin my plans; I hope Naruto can't perform any other clone.' "Alright Naruto please perform henge no jutsu and henge into the Hokage."

Naruto nodded his head and called out, "Henge no Jutsu!" he transformed in to a perfect replica of the Third Hokage.

"Good job Naruto, can you perform the kawarimi no jutsu next on that chair please?" Mizuki said in a mock happy voice. "Hai Sensei." Exclaimed Naruto happily, "Kawarimi no jutsu!" he switched himself with the chair and then switched back.

Iruka smiled at Naruto "Excellent Naruto, perform a bunshin no jutsu now."

"Hai sensei, kage BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto only exclaimed the bunshin no jutsu so they couldn't hear him say kage, three perfect clones appeared in smoke behind him. "Perfect Naruto, you pass the graduation exam." Iruka stated proudly handing Naruto a brand new Konoha headband.

"Good job Naruto-kun." Mizuki said with a strained false smile. 'Damn it my plans to use him are ruined how could Naruto pull off a simple bunshin, how dare he ruin them? Damn it.'

Naruto grabbed the headband and jumped in the air with a smile that nearly split his own face in two, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Iruka-sensei after this lets go out for ramen later, please?" Happily replying Iruka smiled, "Of course Naruto, I would love to. Your dismissed Naruto, I will see you later. You got it memorized?" Naruto again jumped in the air and ran out the door to the hall leading out to the academy grounds, went over to a swing underneath the tree on the grounds and sat in the swing.

Naruto looked down sadly and sighed, 'I really wish that Onii-san was here that would make my day perfect.' The crackling of lightning and felt a gust of wind drew Naruto out of his musings. He looked around but did not see anything or anybody, he then looked up and smiled with a genuine smile that nearly split his face and would give Guy a heart attack of youth at its brightness. "Nii-san your back." Naruto launched himself at the man standing in the tree.

The man was one hundred and ninety centimeters in height (roughly six foot three inches) wearing the standard ANBU armor consisting of a black skin tight jumpsuit with black combat pants and a black mesh armor shirt over the jumpsuit. He wore a steel chest and back plate, while on his neck he wore a steel chain necklace and on that necklace was a solid gold ring, steel forearm and shin guards, and black steel toed combat boots. This man has black hair and light amethyst eyes behind a white and red ANBU mask in the design of a kitsune (fox). Above his left arm guard his ANBU tattoo clearly visible and on his back hung a custom made one hundred and twenty centimeter full tang katana.

Kitsune side stepped the Naruto rocket coming at him and chuckled when he hit the ground face first. Naruto got up and glared slightly at Kitsune before the both of them started to laugh. "Onii-san when did you arrive?"

"Naruto my dear Otouto, I arrived a few minutes ago and on my way to speak with Hokage-sama I thought I would stop by and congratulate you first." Kitsune said in a deep stoic voice, "Naruto I need to report to Hokage-sama, but later when I am of duty I will see you then and we can get ramen to celebrate with Iruka, but if I can't make it remember I will see you later. Sayonara Naruto."

"See you later Onii-san!" Naruto called out to the fleeting ANBU.

With Kitsune Hokage's office

"Captain Kitsune reporting a successful mission Hokage-sama" Kitsune said handing the aged Hiruzen who had taken up the mantle of Hokage again after Minato died a scroll containing the Mission details.

"Thank you Kitsune. Before you leave I have another mission for you." Hiruzen said calmly, "ANBU I want you to leave the room for a moment." A chorus of 'hai Hokage-sama' rang from four places in the room before four quick flashes were out the door before that to closed. "Kitsune would you please put one of your seals on the door and activate it?" Kitsune nodded and placed a piece of paper with an simple yet intricate seal on it before activating it. This seal would locate any other seal in the room and destroy it why putting up a silencing barrier around the room. "Thank you Kitsune, you may remove your mask if you like."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but I prefer to keep it in place as no one in the ANBU knows who I am." Kitsune replied before asking, "What is my new mission Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes of course, I would like you to take a temporary leave of absence from ANBU and let your second in command take over for your time of leave." Hiruzen smiled as he saw Kitsune stiffen slightly.

Kitsune wondered, "If I may ask why I am to be put on temporary leave from ANBU, as I am perfectly capable of continuing without rest."

Hiruzen smirked and replied, "Oh you won't be off duty, you will take a team as a Jounin-sensei, and take a Genin team. You are to report to the Jounin team meeting after our discussion and you will train your team, once they are all chuunin you may resume duties as ANBU Captain."

Kitsune was about to decline but he saw the look in Hiruzen's eyes and sighed in a battle he lost the second the old man started talking. "Hai, Hokage-sama, I Kitsune, Captain of ANBU squad three take a leave of absence and give position of Temporary Captain to ANBU Okami (wolf) second in command, Lieutenant of squad three." Kitsune removed his mask and set it on Hiruzen's desk.

Behind the mask reveled a young man's face that couldn't be older than fifteen? He had an angular, defined, die for handsome face with no trace of baby fat showing definite signs of training and experience.

After removing the mask the young man's hair turned from black to the purest silver and his eyes changed from a light amethyst to a vibrant crimson ruby in color. While this happened Hiruzen pulled out and paced on his desk a brand new Elite Jounin grade flak jacket/vest and pulled out a makeup cover patch for his ANBU tattoo. The young man bowed and picked up the flak Jacket and put it on over his ANBU armor and zipped it up to his neck, and if one looked you could still see the chain necklace. He then grabbed the makeup cover patch and applied it to his skin over the ANBU tattoo, he applied chakra and the patch turned the exact shade of his skin and melted into it for a perfectly seamless look.

"Thank you, Hokage-sofu." The young man said with a perfect voice that was no longer deep. His voice was not deep, nor was it high but perfect to listen to if you were spoken to.

The old man smiled, "Nakashima you know there is no need for formalities around me when you are off duty, now you are dismissed so go to the Jounin council and get a genin team."

Thirty Minutes after the council

Nakashima knocked on the door leading into Iruka Umino's apartment. After a minute of waiting he heard the lock on the inside of the door unlock. Iruka opened the door only to be shocked at the person standing in front of him was. "Nakashima-san, wow I haven't seen you in ages how are you doing and when the hell did you make Elite Jounin."

"Hello Iruka-san it is good to see you to, in the order of your questions, I have been fine, and I made Elite Jounin toady. But hopeful will be able to regain my former position soon." Nakashima said whispering the last sentence more to himself than Iruka. "I have two messages for you, one is the letter from the Jounin Council about team placements, and two I would like you to when you go and see Naruto-kun that you stay with him tonight if anything happens until I get back please."

"Uh, thank you for the team placement announcement and um sure…. Guess I will stay with Naruto-kun until you get back." Iruka said.

Nakashima smiled, "thank you Iruka-san." He shunshined away with a wind and lightning shunshin no jutsu (body flicker technique).

An hour later with Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and Iruka were walking out of Ichiraku's after eating their fill of ramen, for Naruto that was twenty-seven large Naruto special bowls and counting and for Iruka it was two regular bowls of miso ramen. "That was great thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto proclaimed happily patting his miraculously um bulging stomach, "To bad Naka Nii-san couldn't be here."

"You don't have me to thank, Nakashima he paid for it." Iruka cried happily with his wallet still intact as he usually lost all his money to Naruto's eating habits.

They continued their way back to Naruto's apartment where they parted ways. Naruto went straight to bed and fell asleep imedietly.

Three days later Monday morning

For Naruto it had been a slow morning; first he woke up to a note on the refrigerator stating his brother was off for the day, than he left for the academy where he heard all the students yelling about one thing or another, and then Iruka came in with a long ass boring speech about being a ninja before starting to call the team placements. He started to zone out then.

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka continued from his list. Naruto hearing his name perked up and remembered who his team mates are and started to lightly bang his head on his desk not to disturb anyone. "Your Jounin sensei will be Nakashima Tadayoshi Yūgo."

**That's all for tonight I am beat (ready to pass out more accurately) thank you for reading and a few notes I will be using Japanese for terms like grandfather brother mother etc. also jutsu and greetings and simple sayings will be in Japanese. Also on a side note Temari has been added to the poll for Naruto's girlfriend. Again thank you and please review.**


End file.
